danball_senkifandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 42 (W)
is the forty-second episode of Danball Senki anime adaptation. It aired on 21st November 2012. Major Events *Danball Senki W will have a "Special before the Movie," which is a special part concerning the movie. *They show a summary of their battles in the first half by Ban, Ran, Hiro and Ota X *In the second half, they show what happens in the Danball Senki side before the movie. (Episode 0) *Ban, Jin, Yuuya, Hiro, Ran and Jessica were invited by an LBX shop to participate in an LBX street tournament at Central Park, N-City. Plot The early footage display the protagonists telling the audiences the news that Inazuma Eleven GO and Danball Senki W had docked into a movie. Afterwards, Ban, Hiro and Ran retold the story from Episode 1 to 41 while commenting about their journey. In the second half, Ban and the others were shown joining in a street battle at Central Park, N City. Ban, Hiro and Ran battled against Jin, Yuuya, and Jessica. Jin's team commented that their opposing team got good coordination and breaking through it wi Their amazing battle entertained the audience, with Kazuya and Asuka commenting that they feel like joining in too. Meanwhile, a wormhole suddenly appears in the sky above National Defense HQ, with NICS HQ and Claudia Lenneton were alerted about it. While trying to figure out the reason for this abnormality, an unidentified flying object descends from the wormhole and before everyone knew it, it causes the National Defense HQ to vanish and replaced it with an unknown forest. The wormhole and UFO also disappeared too. Professor Yamano volunteered to investigate this and had Cobra and Otacross departed to the infected location using Duck Shuttle. While the battle in Central Park takes place, the same wormhole appears above it, which NICS was aware about it and contact Takuya to alert him about it. Everyone's attention, including Ban and the others were directed towards the wormhole that summoned the UFO. Secretary Kaios ordered Duck Shuttle to change their destination as soon as possible. As this happened, a pair of red and blue unknown LBXs descend from the UFO and into the diorama that Ban and the others were using. Then, those two LBXs started attacking, easily defeating Triton, Liu Bei, Jeanne D and Minerva Kai. Ban and Hiro had their LBXs battled them but they ended up getting cornered. Then they heard voices coming from those LBXs, claiming to erase this world before escaping. Then the surroundings began to behave strangely, with pillars of violet lights appearing in the surroundings, causing people to panic and flee. Ban and Hiro decided to pursue those LBXs but Takuya stopped them, telling them that escaping is their first priority. Duck Shuttle then arrived and fetches Ban and the others. Then they learn that these unusual phenomenons of light have appeared globally, erasing places everywhere and cutting off the communication with President's office as well. With no other place to run, Secretary Kaios told Professor Oozora that they should believe in Hiro and the others before NICS HQ vanished too. Horrified by this sudden occurrence, Ban and the others went to pursue the UFO to solve this mystery. Attack Function/Special Mode Used Attack Function *'Ocean Blast' *'00 Sword' (Flashback) *'Meteor Breaker' (Flashback) Special Mode *'Giga Voltaic Mode' (Flashback) *'Destroy Mode' (Flashback) Navigation Category:Danball Senki W Episodes